The hunger games: the capital rises
by cutecutie331
Summary: Katnisses children must deal with the rise of the capital
1. Chapter 1

Dream the Scream and finally tears. Everynight my mother wakes up screaming. I wish I could comfort her. I know I cant. No amount of therapy talking or consoling can help when you've seen what my mother has seen. Death.

Death is what she went through when she went in The Hunger Games. Death is what happened when she defied the capital . Death happened no matter how hard she might have tried to prevent it.

I see my mother and father now. They are crying in each others arms . remembering . no doubt they are remembering the death of friends and loved ones. No doubt.

My father then lets go of my mother when he see's me. " Rue" he says " come here"

I listen to him with little reluctance. He opens up his arms and I crawl into his warm embrace. This is all I can do to consol my mother and father. The only thing I can do is to let them know that im here because my mother is no doubt remembering my namesake. Rue. Little Rue who climbed trees. Little Rue who was my mothers allie and little rue who died to young by a spear through her.

We stay there locked in our embrace for hours on end. I don't pull away. I cant it would be to hard for my mom.

Finally my father says " Katniss I need to take Rue to school. Ill be right back."

My mother nodds and lets go.

I pick up my school bag and head out the door of our house. My father is right behind me, no doubt wiping away tears.

In our car we are silent. Its usualy is not like this. Today is just a hard day for my parents. Its been 17 years since the capitals reign ended. 17 long years.

I am only 15. I wasent born early enough to have lived through the capitals reign. I am glad. I don't think I would have been able to handle what my mother did. My mother is so brave. Of course I don't need to know her to know that. Her bravery is clearly percieved in her actions. The actions that every one in the world knows of. The actions thay don't let her forget.

We arrive at the old school house. My teacher,Mr. Hawthorne, is waiting for us. Before my father leaves I catch my teacher look at my father with disgust. I know what he is thinking. He is thinking how my father stole my mother away from him and he hates me for it.

I know he hates me because he always trys to bring me down. He never acomplishes his goal. I guess I am a little like my mother in that way. Tough as nails.

My father leaves returning the look of disgust to him. I try to go into the school but he stops me and retorts " you should try not to be so late. I cant afored lazy late people in my school."

" I wouldint be late if you haddent killed my mothers sister Prim. She cries every night. So I will not be sorry or punnished for comforting my mother. Something you decided not to do a while ago." I know I have gone too far and I know that I have hit a nerve. I brace myself exspecting a slap that never comes. He only stand there quietly. I am shir he does feel sorry.

" Go into class." He finally says breaking the silence. I listen this time and hurry to my desk before anyone of my classmates notices my tardiness..

we start our lesson which includes history, mathamatics , launguage arts , lititure, science, and finally art, my favorite part of the day because it is taught by my father.

History starts. I don't pay attention. I already know everything because of my parents, so why should know anymore. I don't care about the land that was here before us america, as thay call it.

"Rue what who were the victors of the 74th hunger games" qustions anapping me out of my revelry. "rue? Do you know?"of course I know the anwser. So I just look at him and say " of course I do. Katniss and peeta mellark"

He could have asked me any question but he asked that. The one everyone knows I know. The one that brings tears to my mothers eyes when she see's it on my homework.

When our teacher dimisses us for reases I ask " why did you ask me that question?"

He stand there a while until he says " I asked you because you knew the anwser and suprisingly no one else did."

I don't understand instead I leave the school to go to recess. I sit in silence util one of my friends comes. " Rue" she says " are you okay"

I nodd. But that is all I give her so she leaves.

The rest of the day is miserable. As it always is . I am excited when the bell rings and I can leave.

My mother is waiting for me outside. My classmates stop to look at the women who changed their life and then they leave forgetting her.

She make to effort into making a conversation with me and neither do I. the car ride home is silent as is the rest of the day


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks that follow are hard. Everyday some new family disappears. My parents don't know why. There is no reason for someone to disappear because we are all living well. It may be the war people believe may come.

Some people believe the capital is secretly planning to rise. I don't believe it. How can you when you know your parents put an end to it?

I don't think about it. Instead I do what I love best. Archery.

My mother doesnt like me doing it. I know it brings pain to her. Yet I do it anyways because it is what keeps me happy. Every week my friend Sylar and I go out to the woods to practice. I forget time when I am with him because I don't have to think about a thing in the world . I only think about shooting.

Today is one of those days. I meet sylar by an old house in the woods. The house is where my mother used to live before she became famous. We make a lunch of hard boiled eggs, fish, and bread before we pack up to go back into town.

I turn around when I hear a noise its my teacher. I don't eexspect him to be there. I know my mother and him used to come here and hunt for game but that was a while ago. I assume that he haddent been there in a long while.

" Hello" I greet him.

He only nods before saying " I didn't know anyone else came up here. This place is pratictly deserted."

I know what he is saying is true. This area, known as the seam, has been over grown by trees and wildlife that it seems like a forest.

"Well I do" I finally respond " what are you doing here?"

he grows silent then replies " hunting. You didn't think all that meat you buy at the store popped out of no where did you ? never mind. What are you doing here?" he inquires

"Shooting" I counter " it's the only way I escape all the crying at home.

He frowns. No doubt thinking of katniss. Wanting to comfort her but cant.

He walks over to my bow and grabs it. For a few minutes he fiddles with. I wonder what he is thinking. I wonder why he is so interested in my bow. It is only the old bow my mother had. It cant be that special.

He sets it down " would you like me to teach you?" he offers. I nod " alright. Then we better get started. You never know when you might need a skill like this."

Sylar" he says " you should get started home. We might be a while."

He nods and leaves. I do not wish for him to return for once. I want to learn to know how to shoot at a high level.

He picks up the bow and shows me the correct formation. He shoots an arrow then gives it to me. " here you try"

I take the bow and aim in the small crack of a tree he told me to aim at. I miss it by centimeters.

He nods. He doesnt say good job or try again he only nods. He then tells me to aim. I do. He stops me then helps me make the formation better. I release. It hits the target spot on.

We do this for hours. Its almost dark when we depart and I am hungry so he cooks us a small dinner from some of his game.

Our conversation Is very small. We talk about shooting and ways to make snares until finally I get up the nerve to ask " did you love my mother?"

He smiles " I thought you would ask that question. Yes but I lost the chance."

" If you could change anything would you" I know I am pressing my luck by asking all these questions but I have to know.

"No" he responds " because if I did she would have died and that would be unimaginable."

We eat in silence. All I can hear is a dribble of a creek nearby and birds chirping.

I get up and help him clean up " same time tomorrow?" he asks.

"yes" is all I say before taking my stuff and heading out the door of the small house.

He follows close behind until we part our ways to go to our own homes. I am glad when I reach my house because I can read a book by the fire and curl up in my fathers warm embrace.

He smiles when I come into the house. My mother is sitting beside him, cradling a small package. She gets up and greets me at the door. " rue" my father says " we have something for you.

My eyes automatically go to the small package that my mother is holding. She gives it to me. It takes several seconds for me to undo the tight packaging. But when I do I find a small golden pin. My mothers pin. The pin the world cant forget.


End file.
